<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic After the Moon by sammy252</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202145">Magic After the Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy252/pseuds/sammy252'>sammy252</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy252/pseuds/sammy252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough full moon, it hurts Sirius to leave his best friend and secret crush alone in the Shrieking Shack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic After the Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First-ever wolfstar fic! Any and all feedback would be appreciated! This fic is inspired by fanart by @swifty_fox on tiktok, please go show them some love they are very talented!<br/>Also, there is mention of the book 'Maurice' which is a gay fiction novel that was published in 1975.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus laid still on the rough and splintering floor of the Shrieking Shack. Last night had been bad, Remus felt worse than he had in many moons. What woke him up was a freezing breeze that whirled through the shack and arguing. The breeze made him shiver but with even the slight movement he groaned in pain, which only caused pain to grow in his throat. He’s been howling. The voices seemed to notice.</p><p>“Padfoot, calm down, he’s going to be okay”</p><p>“Prongs I will not cal- Moony!”</p><p>Remus could barely open his eyes but he knew Sirius was rushing towards him, he recognized his footsteps. They were light and soft, so no one could hear him creep around the dorm late at night like he always did. But this was different; he was moving quickly to Remus.</p><p>“Moony? Moony, are you okay?”<br/>
Remus opened his mouth but he couldn’t speak, only a groan from another breeze.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Moony” Sirius left Remus’ side to grab a thin and ripped blanket.<br/>
Sirius laid the blanket lightly over Remus, trying not to put him in any more pain than he was already in. Remus found the blanket comforting but what felt better was Sirius’ hand touching his shoulder. It was warm but Sirius already began leaving his side, “Pads” he said breathlessly. </p><p>“Yes?” He whispered urgently, crouching down in front of Remus.</p><p>“Don’t leave yet” Remus tried to reach out his hand but only got shooting pains up his arm.</p><p>“I would never, not with you like this” Sirius reached out this hand so Remus could rest his pained hand onto it. “I got you.”</p><p>	Sirius sat on the floor next to the weak boy but chose not to touch him, in the fear of hurting him. Remus couldn’t speak but wanted the warmth from the other boy. With the little strength, he moved closer to Sirius, his head almost reaching the boy’s lap. Sirius noticed and helped Remus’ head into his lap, using his leg as a pillow instead of the cold ground. Sirius quickly became aware of their position. He started to panic and wonder what James thought, he looked up at him. James looked relieved to know Remus would be alive but also worry about what pain Remus might be in. James noticed Sirus looking at him, “He’s gonna be okay, He’s our Moony”</p><p>“He’s our Moony” Sirius repeated and looked back down to Remus. </p><p>	He lightly touched Remus’ hair, it hurt Sirius seeing Remus in such pain. It was a secret but the past two years Sirius had taken a special liking to Remus and the little things he did. How he would smile whenever something good happened in a novel. When he would get excited if someone asked about what he was reading. How he played off learning a new difficult spell but was secretly really proud of himself.  How he would hum lightly when the dorm was full of boys but when it was only Sirius he would sing along louder and confidently. Or sometimes he would mumble parts of this textbook aloud to help retain the knowledge better. Sirius always had Remus in the back of his head, reminding him to be his best.</p><p>“Pads, we have to go,” James said softly, breaking Sirius from his thoughts.</p><p>“We can’t just leave him here,” He said, not looking up at James.</p><p>“Come on, we’re going to get detention for the rest of our lives if we don't,” James reminded him.</p><p>“But he needs us…” </p><p>“Sirius, I wish we didn’t have to leave but if we get caught we won’t be able to help him on moons anymore” </p><p>“Are you sure he’s going to be okay?” Sirius said, finally looking up to James.</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey will be here very soon, he’s going to be okay”</p><p>“Okay” Sirius mumbled quietly.</p><p>	As gentle as humanly possible Sirius moved and rested Remus’ head out of his lap and began to stand up. He watched the boy’s body adjust to the cold floor. Then his heart sank when he saw Remus’ fragile fingers move and try to reach where Sirius had been. </p><p>	Remus wanted the warmth of that body again, how his fingers ran through his hair gently. But Remus heard his friends leave the shack and resume their talking, it was muffled but Remus could hear Sirius’ protesting James.</p><p>“I hate leaving him!”</p><p>“I do too but we have to”</p><p>“I need to be with him! We need to be with him!”</p><p>	It seemed the conversation ended or just became too far for Remus to hear the rest of it. He still hurt everywhere but his mind was more consumed with Sirius’ last words as he walked away. He said ‘I’ at first not ‘we’. </p><p>	After only a few more minutes he could hear Madam Pomfrey’s footsteps and then heard a small and short gasp, “Oh poor dear, a rough night I assume?”<br/>
Remus wanted to snap at her but he didn’t have the energy now so he whispered a short, “Yeah”</p><p>	Madam Pomfrey quickly started to heal the most obvious and harmful wounds. Remus hadn’t really seen himself yet, now he understood why everyone was shocked and scared. He had a large new gash from his left shoulder, close to the base of his neck, that went across his chest diagonally and ended on the right side of his torso. He hated having a new scar, it was just another reminder of who he was.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am”, He responded</p><p>	She helped him to his feet and with his shirt, which caused him to wince with the pressure added to the gash on his chest. They walked back to the castle slowly, his hip was aching as it always did during full moons. Once they reached the hospital wing Remus fell right into bed, his eyelids were getting heavier by the second.<br/>
“Wait, Mr. Lupin, here’s a potion for the pain” she handed him a small glass bottle. He drank it and quickly started closing his eyes.</p><p>	He felt bad for being impatient with her but he was so tired. He didn’t even stay awake to protest for leaving early, to see his friends, or about his classwork. Once he closed his eyes and felt the potion begin to ease the pain he could feel himself drifting to sleep. Suddenly there was the thought of Sirius, Remus wished he was here next to him. But the desire for Sirius melted away when Remus fell into a deep sleep.</p><p>Sirius paced the boy's dorm waiting for the clock to hit 7:30, they couldn’t try and visit Remus too early, or else it would raise suspicion. </p><p>“Mate, get some rest,” James yelled from his bed.</p><p>“How can you sleep- nevermind, I’ll go pace somewhere else”</p><p>	Before James could apologize or ask what was really going on, Sirius was already walking out of the dorm and slamming the door behind him. Sirius ran down to the Gryffindor common room to stress somewhere else when he saw a familiar face, “Morning Evans”</p><p>“Good morning, are you alright?” Lily asked, looking up from her Athrimacy textbook.</p><p>“Yeah, why won’t I be?” He said, trying to sound cheerful.</p><p>“Since when are you so energized or even awake at 7:00? And on a Saturday? What is wrong with you?” She asked dramatically.</p><p>“I’m fine, everything is great” He oversold and looked up at the clock.</p><p>“Wait…”, Lily closed her book when she remembered last night was a full moon, she had known about his furry little problem for a while now but rarely brought it up, “Is Remus okay?”</p><p>Sirius looked up at her, he could feel his face heating up like he was about to cry, “I hope so.” He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Sirius, what’s wrong?” She asked softly.</p><p>He turned away from her, “I- I just don’t know what to do without him”</p><p>“Sirius, he’s going to be okay,” She said lightly.</p><p>“No you don’t understand, I can’t do this without him!” He snapped, echoing in the empty common room.</p><p>“Sirius…” Lily walked over to him, forcing him to face her. He struggled to reach his next breath, pushing back tears, and said nothing. “Sirius… you can tell me anything”</p><p>“I- I”, His voice was weak and shaking, “I can’t do this without him, Lily”, finally one tear fell down his cheek.</p><p>“Sirius” Lily wrapped him in a tight hug, which he gladly accepted. </p><p>	Once Sirius took a moment to breathe and pull himself together he checked the time. “It’s 7:25, I’m going to go to the hospital wing”</p><p>“Of course, can I come with?”</p><p>“She might not even let us in but I don’t see why not”</p><p>They were about to leave when James came walking down the stairs to the common room, “Good morning Lily” He smiled.</p><p>“Good Morning James, we were about to go visit Remus, care to join?” She offered.</p><p>“He is the only reason I would ever be up this early on a Saturday” James joked.</p><p>	They smiled and headed to the hospital wing, they started at a slow pace while James was still waking up but Sirius was getting anxious, he yelled, “Race you guys!”</p><p>“You’re on!” James yelled.</p><p>And with that, the two boys started running down the corridors, Lily was a little more civilized and kept her normal walking. Sirius knew he would reach the door first, and with that he did, “I win!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, okay” James rambled, accepting defeat.</p><p>	With the commotion of the two boys, one of the large doors to the hospital wing creaked open, “You two”</p><p>“Good morning ma’am,” They both said together.</p><p>“Well, I actually need to talk to Mr. Black,” The older witch said.</p><p>Sirius shot a nervous look to James, “Oh, okay”, he stuttered.</p><p>“Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans, you should go enjoy your Saturday, have a lovely day!” she said with a nice smile.</p><p>“You too Madam Pomfrey,” Lily said with a smile and turning on her heels down the corridor. James was going to protest but followed Lily anyway.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with Remus?” Sirius asked urgently.</p><p>“Not really but he’s...well… sort of asking for you,” She stuttered as they walked into the hospital wing and the door closed behind them.</p><p>“He’s awake?” He asked, mildly confused.</p><p>“No, but he’s sleep talking and has woken up twice very disoriented asking for you.” </p><p>“Can I see him then?” Sirius asked anxiously, she nodded and led him to Remus’ bed that was behind a curtain to help stop light and let him sleep.</p><p>“He must have gone back to sleep, you don’t need to stay but he’d like it if you were here when he woke up.” She said before leaving the two of them alone.</p><p>	Sirius quickly realized he had nothing to do while he waited because there was nowhere in hell we would leave. Then he remembered the small bundle of books that Remus kept in the hospital wing. Sirius found the stack of books on the floor partially hidden under the bed, he picked up the newest looking one and sat in the small chair next to the bed. The cover of the book was mostly black besides a photo of two men on horseback in front of a house or estate. Other than the photo the title was in light cursive and read, ‘Maurice’. Sirius started the first chapter reluctantly, he wasn’t a very big reader like Remus but he could read fairly fast. He continued to read a few chapters before there was a small stir on the bed in front of him. </p><p>Remus’ back was facing Sirius so he hadn’t seen him yet and drowsily asked, “Where’s Sirius?”</p><p>Sirius could barely hear the weak voice but spoke up quietly, “I’m right here Moony”</p><p>With that Remus carefully turned to his other side to see Sirius. Sirius placed the book down to look at his friend, he was in so much pain it hurt just to think about, “Sirius” the light voice said.</p><p>“Remus” He replied back with a smile.</p><p>	That’s when Remus did it again, the hand. His hand subconsciously reached out to Sirius. It hurt Sirius to see one of the people most important to him in pain, at least now he could be here for him. Sirius stood up from his chair crouched right in front of Remus, “Can I sit with you?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Remus said, making sure that there was space for Sirius to sit next to him on the bed.</p><p>Sirius smiled and happily sat in the very small sliver of space made for him to lay. Sirius sat upright with his back against a pillow while Remus laid on his side facing the black-haired boy. It was silent for a bit but then Remus weakly spoke up, “Can you do what you did in the Shack again?”</p><p>“What? Hold on to your hope you wouldn’t die?” Sirius joked.</p><p>“No, with my hair,” He said shyly.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Sirius tried not to sound too excited but truly he was ecstatic to be next to the boy.</p><p>	With that slipped his hand into the boy’s hair and began to lightly play with it, a little less gentle as before but in this state was almost like Remus was glass, bound to break. Sirius kept his hand doing slight movements and it seemed to relax Remus quite a lot. He had curled up next to Sirius, his hands near his face and his head only a couple of inches from Sirius’ side. Sirius was happy the boy had finally relaxed a bit, so not to startle him, Sirius slowly leaned toward the nightstand. It was farther than he had realized when he removed his hand from Remus’ hair to help himself reach it, with the shifted weight and loss of movement in his hair, Remus stirred. </p><p>“Are you leaving?” He asked a little stronger than before.</p><p>“I was just reaching for a book, I’m not going anywhere,” Sirius said settling back with the book in his hand.</p><p>“Oh okay,” He said, beginning to lay back down when he noticed, “You’re reading that book?”</p><p>“Yeah, it was in the pile and had a nice cover so why not?” Sirius said relaxed.</p><p>“I just don’t think you’ll like it, it’s more of a romance” His voice getting quieter at the end.</p><p>“I don’t mind a bit of romance and I’ll be the judge if I like it or not.” He said with a small smirk.</p><p>Remus didn’t argue with him, he was still tired and hoped Sirius wasn’t a fast reader.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Remus hears next to him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Remus looked up to see Sirius still reading, what part of the book was he at?</p><p>“Clive is an idiot!” Sirius yelled, throwing the book down.</p><p>“Wait you're actually reading that?” Remus asked startled.</p><p>“Yeah, and I’m upset! Maurice and Clive clearly love each other but Clive is so oblivious and rude! And now that boat keep is involved!” He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.<br/>
“So you don’t think it’s weird? What the book is about”</p><p>“No, it’s just a silly yet annoying love story and I’m gonna say it, I don’t like Alec. They don’t have the same chemistry as Maurice and Clive.” Sirius exclaimed.</p><p>Remus watched as the boy ranted about the relationships throughout the first 100 pages of the book, it was so funny how angry he was over it. His hip and back still hurt and the potion from earlier was quickly wearing off but having Sirius there made things easier, more peaceful. Once Sirius calmed down with his ideas and upset Remus asked, “What time is it?”</p><p>“1 o’clock I think,” Sirius said looking at his watch then back to Remus.</p><p>“I’ve been asleep for that long?! And you’ve stayed here?” He asked.</p><p>“Yeah of course I stayed, there’s no place I’d rather be. And Madam Pomfrey is super surprised you’ve slept so long, she says usually you barely sleep.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Remus said, he stopped focusing on Sirius and an intense pain returned to his back.</p><p>“Moony, are you alright?” Sirius had watched Remus flinch and stiffen with new pain.</p><p>Remus tried to breathe through it but for some stability grabbed onto Sirius’ side, his arm reached out for Sirius and gripped on to his hip. “It hurts Padfoot,” He said, muffled by him putting his face against Sirius.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Moony,” Sirius wrapped Remus in his arms, pulling Remus onto him.</p><p>With the added pressure of Sirius holding him in a tight embrace, suddenly his back stopped hurting. It startled Remus and he loosened his grip on Sirius to look up at him, “Did you feel that?”</p><p>“I think so, I’m suddenly pretty tired as well,” Sirius said trying to regain his focus.</p><p>Remus realized what it was, “It was your magic”</p><p>Sirius looked at Remus in shock. They both knew that this type of healing magic could only be used if you were truly in love with someone, and they could only receive it if they truly loved you as well.</p><p>Sirius sat purely speechless until Remus spoke up, “Sirius, would you like to go on a date with me sometime?”</p><p>“I’d love to,” Sirius responded tiredly.</p><p>“Do you want to lay down with me? That seemed very exhausting.”</p><p>“Yes please,” Sirius said, beginning to lay down.</p><p>	With that Sirius laid on the bed next to Remus. Even though Remus felt entirely better, he wouldn’t give up a day to lie next to Sirius for anything. Sirius laid facing Remus, and once his head hit the pillow he was out cold so Remus just watched Sirius drift off to sleep. Remus felt perfectly content with Sirius by his side and whispered close to the sleeping boy, “I wish to forever be yours.”</p><p>From what Remus thought the sleeping Sirius said, “and I wish for you to forever be mine”</p><p>	Remus blushed and settled lying next to Sirius. There was a piece of hair laying across Sirius’ face, Remus swept the hair out of his face and kept his hand there to run his hands through the beautiful boy’s hair. With a small smirk from Sirius, Remus laughed to himself and got closer to Sirius. Then together they slept facing each other, their faces barely an inch apart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>